


I Wanted Freedom, Bound And Restricted

by Operamatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamatic/pseuds/Operamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing her is like growing old and dying<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted Freedom, Bound And Restricted

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated_

 _I wanna break the spell that you've created_

 _You're something beautiful, a contradiction_

 _I wanna play the game, I want the friction._

 

 _Oh you will be the death of me  
_

 

 

Kissing her is like growing old and dying, feeling your bones dry up and break, brittle like autumn leaves.  

  
Dave’s died so many times now, every kiss a dark tunnel, every sigh a funeral knell.

  
She calls herself the Handmaid, and he supposes she’s tidy enough to warrant the name.  One moment she’s got him snapping in her grip, the next she’s dusting off his jacket, cool and proper, as if they haven’t just spent the last minute, year, lifetime, millenia sucking face.

  
And all the while her eyes burn into him like dying stars and he’s terrified and likes it.

  
“If you plan on learning anything,” she says to him gruffly, her fingers digging into his skull, knee pressed hard against his groin, “You’ll start by respecting your betters.”

 

He gasps for air and licks at the blood where her teeth have just scoured his lip.

 

“Whatever you say, ma’am”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, for MJ.


End file.
